


Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo finds out what brings out Sean's inner five-year-old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/) flashfic fest.

  
There's something that brings out the child in everyone--for some people, it's fireworks, or a terrific toy store, or animals.  For Viggo, it's the outdoors--he can fixate on a single bit of scenery for hours, coax everyone he knows to look at just that rock, see, it looks like a sideways head...  
It takes a while, but Viggo finally finds out what brings out Sean's inner five-year-old--a candy store. Surrounded by balloons and barrels of sweets, pinwheels spinning above and around him, Sean runs from one to the other, crowing at forgotten favorites, and looking askance at unpleasant memories (jelly babies get a loud laugh, and salted liquorice produces a particularly amusing frown), while Viggo smiles indulgently and waits for the damage done to his credit card.  
Now the most difficult thing--teaching a nearly-fifty-year-old that yes, it's still good to share your sweets. Of course, Viggo has a few tricks up his sleeve... and dammit, *he* wants the orange jelly babies, too!  



End file.
